Joyeux Noël
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One-shot. Inspirée de la fameuse photo de Julia en paquet cadeau...l'imagination a fait le reste.


"Joyeux Noël "

Titre : Joyeux Noël

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden, George Crabtree

Genre : Romance

Catégorie : M

Résumé: One-shot. Inspirée de la fameuse photo de Julia en paquet cadeau...l'imagination a fait le reste.

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries

 _Note : J'ai été surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de fiction sur le sujet. L'épisode est diffusé la semaine prochaine dans plusieurs pays mais voila, un peu de fun ne fait pas de mal. C'est une M, of course, sinon c'est pas (si) drôle. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que Julia attendait son époux. Elle avait décidé de lui préparer une petite surprise une fois rentré du travail. C'était la veille de Noël après tout. Le décès à la soirée de charité de l'orphelinat avait un peu bousculé ses plans, mais elle souhaitait tout de même lui offrir son si particulier cadeau ce soir même.

19h25, William avait téléphoné, il rentrait. Julia se déshabilla. Elle mit un peu de parfum dans sa nuque et elle se saisit d'un drap qu'elle avait fait demander à l'accueil de l'hôtel qu'elle avait plié pour en faire une courte robe et elle s'y enroula. Elle prit un nœud en soie qu'elle utilisa comme ceinture et qu'elle noua sur sa taille. Elle détacha ses cheveux, et elle attendit simplement. La chambre étant chauffée, elle devait tout de même admettre qu'elle avait un peu froid. Mais elle savait que dans quelques minutes William viendrait la réchauffer de la plus agréable des façons qu'il soit. Un frisson traversa le corps de Julia. Elle ignorait si c'était de par sa tenue légère ou l'idée de bientôt sentir William lui faire l'amour. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant la clé de William tourner dans la serrure de la porte. Elle se leva, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une position des plus sensuelle et elle sourit, l'attendant simplement.

-Julia? Fit la voix de William dans le tout petit couloir entre le salon et la chambre.

-Je suis là William, répondit-elle, viens ouvrir ton cadeau.

William arriva une seconde plus tard dans la chambre et il se figea sur place en voyant le spectacle qu'elle lui avait préparé. Julia se figea sur place également, croisant le regard de George qui la regardait de la tête aux pieds. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle s'empara de sa robe de chambre qu'elle plaça devant elle. George détourna le regard mais William, lui, resta simplement prostré à la regarder avec des yeux gourmands. Elle vit pourtant le rouge lui monter aux joues, tout comme elle sentit les siennes s'empourprer.

-Je ne ...savais pas que tu...

-George est venu m'aider pour...enfin...je...

-Je vais vous attendre dans le salon, bredouilla George en rejoignant la pièce à côté sans se retourner.

William posa alors le carton qu'il posait sur le sol et il avança simplement vers son épouse.

-Je me sens tellement idiote, dit-elle en regardant le sol, bien que George m'a déjà vu moins habillée que cela, la situation est...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase que William passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui et croiser son regard.

-Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres la voix emplie de désir pour elle, dis-moi, tu...tu ne portes rien là en-dessous?

-Absolument rien William, répondit Julia le souffle court sur ses lèvres.

-Mmmmh.

Il se pencha vers elle pour venir déposer de tendre baisers dans sa nuque et mordre tendrement sa fine peau. Elle sentit une main de William caresser sa cuisse et remonter sous le tissu vers son intimité.

-William, gémit Julia en s'accrochant à son cou, George...George est à côté.

-Je le regrettes tellement, grommela William dans son oreille, mais ce n'est que partie remise mon amour.

Il s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour croiser son regard et l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Si tu savais à quel point je te trouve superbe, si tu savais à quel point je dois lutter pour ne pas défaire ce nœud et ouvrir mon paquet, dit-il en caressant la soie du nœud.

-Je crois que je peux le sentir William, répondit Julia en riant doucement en sentant contre sa cuisse son excitation qu'elle toucha une seconde.

Elle croisa son regard et il rougit simplement. Elle rit de plus belle et caressa tendrement sa joue avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais m'habiller et je vous rejoins, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter son étreinte et de se diriger vers la salle de bain en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

William resta là quelques instants, au centre de la chambre, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il sursauta pourtant en entendant un objet tomber dans la pièce voisine.

-Oh désolé Monsieur, bredouilla George.

William leva les yeux au ciel et il rejoignit.

* * *

Ils s'étaient penchés sur l'affaire pendant de longues minutes, oubliant l'incident arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pourtant, George remarquait certains regards entre ses amis, certains sourires, certaines caresses. Ce fut après de longues minutes que Julia décida de commander le dîner, n'ayant pas vu l'heure passer. Il était déjà 21h36.

-Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, lança George en se levant.

Il ne suffit que d'un regard entre le couple pour que Julia ne prenne la parole.

-Nous n'allons pas vous laisser passer Noël seul George, restez avec nous pour le dîner.

-Mais peut être que vous...enfin que vous avez envie d'être seuls.

-George, intervint William, nous serions honorés si vous restez dîner avec nous. S'il vous plait.

Le jeune homme les regarda alors tour à tour et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ce serait avec joie Monsieur.

Ainsi, ils passèrent à table et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le repas avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les trois l'hôtel pour se rendre à la messe de minuit. Après une heure de prières et de sermons, Julia serrée tout contre William, tombante de fatigue, ils quittèrent l'église. George rentra chez lui et le couple prit le chemin de l'hôtel, marchant étroitement l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Une fois dans leur chambre, ils se préparèrent pour la nuit. Oubliant totalement sa surprise, Julia rejoignit la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle se figea sur place, les yeux grands ouverts. William se tenait là, debout au centre de la chambre, simplement le nœud rouge autour de sa taille. Il ne portait rien d'autre et le nœud cachait simplement son sexe. Julia mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle, ne quittant pas des yeux ce nœud derrière lequel, elle savait, se trouvait l'objet de ses désirs.

-Tu...tu m'as volé mon idée, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Ce soir je suis ton cadeau, répondit William, tu peux tout me demander et je t'obéirai.

-Tout?

-Tout, répondit William.

Julia se mordit les lèvres et elle le regarda avec intérêt, s'attardant sur son torse, ses bras musclés, ses cuisses, sentant déjà son entrejambe s'humidifier.

-Julia? Demanda William mal-à-l'aise en rougissant.

-Mmmhh, grommela la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté pour tenter de voir son membre sous le nœud rouge.

-Je...il fait froid et...

-Tourne-toi, murmura-t-elle avec amour.

Il croisa son regard et il s'exécuta. Elle poussa un gémissement en voyant les fesses rebondies de son mari s'offrir à sa vue. Doucement, elle approcha de lui, et elle les caressa, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Je veux prendre mon temps ce soir William, je veux regarder mon cadeau je veux savourer chaque geste.

Il ne répondit pas et les mains de Julia dansèrent dans son dos, remontant de ses fesses jusque sur ses épaules. Elle le massa pendant un long moment, ajoutant de tendres baisers de ses omoplates à ses fesses. Puis, elle se serra tout contre lui et elle glissa ses mains sur son torse, sur son ventre, avant de se glisser sous le nœud et de se saisir de son membre qu'elle fit glisser entre ses doigts. Il émit un gémissement et elle se pencha sur son oreille sans cesser de le caresser.

-Tout ce que je veux?

-Absolument...tout.

-Retourne-toi et déshabille-moi.

Elle retira ses mains de son pénis qui grandissait déjà et elle s'éloigna à peine pour laisser William se retourner. Elle croisa son regard empli de désir. Il se saisit de sa chemise de nuit et sans quitter son regard, il la lui remonta sur le corps pour la lui retirer. Elle se trouvait nue devant lui, lui souriant simplement. Il admira la vue, ses courbes à peine éclairées par la lumière sur la table de nuit, ses cheveux défaits ondulant sur sa peau blanche. Il resta pourtant là, devant elle. Elle lui sourit et elle lui prit la main qu'elle plaça sur son sein. Elle la fit glisser plusieurs fois, sentant son mamelon danser entre ses doigts. Elle plaça l'autre main de William sur son autre sein et il en fit autant sans quitter son regard. Julia ferma les yeux en souriant, appréciant sentir les doigts de son mari jouer avec ces endroits si sensibles et qui lui procuraient tant de plaisir. Lorsque son souffle s'accéléra, elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et elle glissa une main sur la joue de William pour attirer son visage contre elle, mais elle le guida vers sa poitrine. Il comprit sa demande et il prit en bouche son mamelon qu'il lécha, suça, mordit tendrement. Julia gémit plus fort et il changea de sein pour en faire autant avec l'autre, ses mains le creux des reins de son épouse pour la tenir contre lui. Elle lui reprit les mains qu'elle fit glisser très doucement sur sa cage thoracique, sur son ventre sans pour autant quitter son regard alors qu'il se montrait plus entreprenant avec son mamelon.

-A genoux, murmura Julia.

Il s'exécuta et il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant ses instructions. Elle glissa alors ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres et elle guida son visage vers sa féminité. Elle acquiesça et une seconde elle le sentit écarter ses cuisses. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et il enfouit son visage dans son intimité. Julia eut un spasme de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de William toucher cet endroit si sensible. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard alors qu'il la lécha et l'embrassa, goûtant son nectar.

-William, gémit Julia suppliante, oooh oui, continue.

Il sourit et il renouvela son geste, il embrassa, lécha, mordit ses lèvres gonflées, le point le plus sensible de son anatomie alors qu'elle ondulait de plus en plus ses hanches. Elle poussa un long soupire de plaisir en sentant la langue de William entrer en elle et une seconde après ses jambes fléchir. Il accompagna son mouvement pour l'allonger sur le sol, l'embrassant avec passion avant de reprendre place entre ses jambes. Elle arqua son dos, pointant sa poitrine vers le plafond en gémissant encore plus fort lorsque la langue de William reprit sa torture, encore et encore entrant et sortant avec force.

-Plus...pro...fond.

Elle lui prit alors une main elle lui baissa trois doigts approchant la main de William vers son intimité. Elle croisa son regard et elle enfonça les doigts de William en elle dans un spasme qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Julia se redressa pour sentir William enfoncer ses doigts encore davantage en elle et le faire jouer avec le petite boule de chair avec son pouce. Elle ouvrit alors le nœud rouge qu'il portait toujours pour caresser son membre tendu et gonflé. Elle sourit sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Plus vite, dit-elle en contractant les muscles de son vagin sur les doigts de son mari.

William s'exécuta simplement, posant son front contre le sien alors qu'elle faisait des vas et viens sur son pénis et qu'il sentait son souffle s'accélérer lui-aussi. Emporté par le plaisir, Julia ne pu s'empêcher de mordre William dans le cou alors qu'il entrait et sortait ses doigts en elle de plus en plus vite, puis, lorsqu'elle sentit l'extase arriver, elle s'allongea, écartant autant qu'elle le pu les cuisses.

-Prends-moi, murmura-t-elle en croisant son regard.

William retira ses doigts, et à présent nu lui aussi, il se pencha sur elle pour caresser du bout de son pénis son clitoris, la regardant perdre le contrôle de son corps secoué par des frissons. Il la caressa de cette façon quelques instants, sans pour autant la pénétrer.

-Prends...moi, supplia Julia, main...tenant.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que William la pénétra profondément, lui arrachant un cri, tendant son corps violemment alors qu'elle sentit les testicules de William butter contre ses fesses, lui indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer davantage. Après une seconde les yeux fermés, elle le regarda à nouveau, posant ses mains sur son torse alors qu'il se retirait et la pénétrait, encore et encore. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, simplement liés par leur regard et leurs sexes.

-Viens, souffla Julia.

William sourit et une seconde plus tard il moula son corps au sien. Elle savoura la sensation de ses seins se pressant contre son torse, de ses mains sur sa taille, de son souffle dans son cou et de ses hanches qui ondulaient au même rythme saccadé et puissant que le sien alors que ses muscles se contractaient autour de lui. Une vague plus forte que les autres traversa son corps et elle éclata dans un cri, atteignant l'orgasme. William se retira une fois encore, avant d'exploser en elle dans un cri de jouissance.

-Ma reine, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle dans le creux de son oreille, tu es ma reine.

Julia rit timidement et elle l'entendit en faire autant. Elle ferma alors les yeux, savourant cet instant.

William se réveilla en sentant son épouse serrer avec force son pyjama.

-Oh oui, oooh Williaaam, prends...moi.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et il comprit qu'elle devait faire un rêve. Elle ondulait les hanches contre lui, caressant dans ses mouvements son membre qui gonflait déjà. Il vit une tache humide sur la chemise de nuit de Julia, ce rêve devait être passionné. William jeta un regard à sa montre sur sa table de nuit. Il était 3h30. Après la messe de Noël ils étaient rentrés, bien trop fatigués, ils s'étaient préparés et rapidement endormis. Mais tout portait à croire que Julia en avait été frustrée. William rit timidement.

-Williaaaaaam.

Julia se réveilla en sursaut, au-dessus de son époux ses hanches étroitement contre les siennes. Il croisa son regard et il sourit tendrement devant son embrassement.

-Je suis là Chérie, dit-il simplement en caressant sa joue.

Julia baissa alors les yeux pour voir sa chemise de nuit humide et sentir l'excitation de William tout contre son intimité.

-J'ai...j'ai rêvé?

-Il semblerait.

-Oh William, soupira Julia de frustration en posant son front contre son torse, c'était tellement...tellement réel et intense.

-Le bon côté c'est qu'il n'est que trois heures trente et que je suis réveillé aussi.

Julia leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit.

-Tu veux m'en parler?

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement avant de remonter sa chemise de nuit sur ses cuisses, puis, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se mise à califourchon sur lui et il posa simplement ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant avec délice ses seins s'offrant à sa vue.

-Je vais plutôt te montrer, répondit Julia avec malice.

Il acquiesça simplement et Julia commença à bouger son bassin contre son entre jambe très doucement.

-Tu portais mon nœud rouge, murmura la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et tu ne portais que cela. Tu faisais tout ce que je demandais.

-Tout? Grommela William en sentant la main de Julia se glisser dans le bas de son pyjama.

-Absolument tout, répondit Julia, et c'était bon...tellement bon.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour échanger un long et langoureux baiser alors que William caressa du bout des doigts sa féminité déjà humide.

-Montre-moi, soupira-t-il simplement avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour lui ouvrir le haut de son pyjama.

Julia le fit en souriant et elle lui descendit le bas de son pyjama.

-D'abords c'est à moi de t'offrir ton cadeau, dit-elle avant de plonger son visage vers son pénis qu'elle caressa, toucha, embrassa, suça pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsque William perdit totalement pied aux attentions de son épouse, elle se remit au-dessus de lui et elle le guida à son intimité pour le sentir la pénétrer profondément. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien tout en ondulant au-dessus de lui avant qu'il ne se redresse et n'embrasse sa nuque, avant qu'il n'explose en elle et qu'elle le rejoigne dans cette extase une seconde après.

-Joyeux Noël, murmura Julia à bout de souffle dans son oreille.

-Joyeux Noël, répondit William de la même façon sans s'éloigner une seule seconde d'elle.

* * *

L'affaire avait enfin été bouclée deux jours après Noël. Julia rentrait après avoir fait un tour en ville. William devait encore se trouver au bureau et elle avait décidé de passer son temps à l'attendre à lire un livre que lui avait offert Margaret Brakenreid. Elle entra dans la suite de l'hôtel, elle retira son chapeau et son manteau, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les affaires de William accrochées.

-William? Tu es là?

-Dans la chambre, répondit la voix de son époux.

Elle s'y rendit et elle se figea sur place en voyant William allongé sur le côté dans le lit, sa tête reposant dans sa main, portant simplement le nœud rouge en soie autour de sa taille, cachant son pénis, ainsi qu'une cravate autour du cou.

Julia resta bouche bée quelques instants en le regardant.

-Une...cravate? Dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

-Oui je...je me sentais ridicule juste avec...

Julia rit simplement et s'approcha du lit pour se pencher sur son époux et caresser le nœud de sa cravate.

-Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup. Mais dis-moi, tu ne portes rien sous ce nœud n'est-ce pas?

-N'était-ce pas ainsi dans ton rêve?

Elle acquiesça et elle se mordit les lèvres de désir quelques instants.

-Comptes-tu faire ce que tu faisais dans mon rêve?

-Tout ce que tu me demandera, répondit William, et si vous veniez déballer votre cadeau Mrs. Murdoch, murmura William sur ses lèvres.

-Avec joie, répondit Julia avant de l'embrasser et de se coucher tout contre lui, mais à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui donne les ordres Inspecteur.

-Je suis tout ouïe, répondit William qui ne l'embrasse passionnément avant de savourer un autre moment de passion et d'amour.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
